1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple clutch assembly or assemblies, especially to improvements in so-called duplex or dual clutches, which can be utilized in the power train of a motor vehicle between the prime mover (such as an internal combustion engine) and the transmission. The clutch assembly has a hub that is coupled to a pump for an operating fluid (e.g., oil). In addition, the clutch assembly has a first clutch associated with a first input shaft of the transmission, and a second clutch associated with a second input shaft of the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual or duplex clutch is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 100 04 190 A1. That clutch also operates in the power train of a motor vehicle and also employs a first clutch which is arranged to transmit torque from the prime mover to a first input shaft of the transmission, and a second clutch which serves to transmit torque between the prime mover and a second input shaft of the transmission. In addition, the known multiple clutch arrangement has a hub which serves as an input element or section and is provided with an internal gear that serves to connect the hub with a drive shaft of a pump. The two transmission input shafts are hollow and receive the drive shaft of the pump. The aforementioned hub of the clutch assembly is coupled to the drive shaft of the pump and is disposed at the side of the clutch assembly that confronts the driving unit.